This project is directed at developing a system capable of ultrasonically imaging the tongue in realtime. In addition to obtaining and integrating the necessary hardware, mathematical techniques must be identified and developed to analyze and describe images of continual tongue motion. Thus far, the tongues of several normal subjects have been imaged using a realtime ultrasonic body scsanner in conjunction with a videotape recorder. Anatomical features of interest, as the subject vocalizes specific phonemes, are extracted using a graphic tablet followed by preliminary computer analysis. Efforts are presently being devoted to identifying and developing mathematical techniques for analyzing and describing the patterns of continuous tongue motion. Once we complete an evaluation of the ultrasonic scanners commercially available, we plan to purchase and build where necessary the hardware required to implement this technique in our new speech laboratory, scheduled for operation in FY83.